Worldly King Son Goku
by iGotBigD
Summary: Kyoto is in complete dismay as the Monkey Youkai are threatening to begin civil war ever since Sun Wukong left, so she quickly deviates a plan to select a new Monkey King, but no warrior is able to complete the task. That is, until Son Goku, the last of the Saiya-jin and descendant of Sun Wukong, and quite the capable farmer arrives. (lemon)
1. Chapter 1

A King was a rock for his people, as the servant was no greater than his King, for the King was the foundation and sight of the people. Without a King, the people had no purpose, and without purpose brought chaos. Such were the times in ancient Israel, for the people would sin and commit evil in many acts for there was no King to lead, until a prophet had been sent by God, to choose a King for the people. God had shown the people what an ideal King was in Solomon, David and Josiah, but they never learned. God had soon left the Earth to let humans resolve their own issues after sealing Trihexa, the Forbidden Beast of the Bible, and thus, the King of Kings was gone. Plunged into turmoil, the only way to keep on moving, was to elect another King of Kings, one to take the place of the God of the Bible.

Thus is the story of that King who shall rise upon the summit of this world, one who tops even Ophis and Great Red. And it all starts, with a young boy in his late teens, named Goku, the newly elected King of Monkeys.

The Monkey Youkai had been thrown into complete dismay, when it's former King, Sun Wukong had retired from his position and left to live a free life. That meant that most of the influence of the Youkai that had been carried by Sun Wukong, had been left onto Yasaka, changing her position from the Kyuubi to the Queen of the Youkai. This outraged the Monkey Youkai, as it divided two difference factions, ones who were content and ones who felt that it was wrong. This would've meant civil war unless Yasaka did not act upon it quickly, and she did.

She called upon her scholars for a test of strength of will and power that would determine the new King of the Monkeys. They soon asked the wisest and skilled blacksmiths from the Mountains of Fruit and Flowers to create and enchant a staff that would surpass even the one that Sun Wukong did, and they did, adding a consciousness that chose the person who could wield the weapon. It became a competition of whoever could lift the weapon. The favorites were obviously the Son Clan, as they were blessed with immense durability and strength, but that idea was quickly crushed as their greatest warrior, Son Bikou failed to lift the staff. It became evident that no one would be able to lift it, after all, most of Kyoto's monkey warriors had failed.

That was when Son Goku, a half-breed of a Saiyan and a descendant of the Son Clan, he was quickly shunned as an abomination for his mixed blood. This didn't bother him much, as he was content as a farmer on his isolated farm. His friend's bugged him to take the test, as he was renowned for his amazing strength. Goku didn't care much for the political affairs of his nation, but he always felt deep in his conscious nagging at him. His Saiya-jin blood.

Saiyan's were an immensely powerful clan that rivaled even the Son Clan. Their immense control of senjutsu and physical discipline were something to be feared. But they were rare, as they rather were caught as trophies and used for other supernatural causes. It was presumed that they went instinct from a deadly plague, but Goku was the one left, and he knew it. Senjutsu was always something that was in Goku's life. He feeded off the life force that his job gave him, and the life around him in turn became even stronger.

So that was that, Goku had journeyed from his small form up north to Kyoto, where he would take the test. Goku arrived in a day, as he took his time walking among the fields. In fact, sightings of a man covered in birds were confirmed among Southern Kyoto.

Goku arrived at Kyoto in his clan's armor that his father gave him as a will. It was an orange Samurai-esque kimono that had the kanji 悟 for Wisdom, and under the kimono was a visible blue undershirt. He had covered his hands with healing cloth for his farmer hands. His reddish-brown tabi's clacked throughout his way to the palace, creating a somewhat distinguishable tune.

His built and muscular figure caught the attention of most men and women, and many followed his path to the palace as he gave off an oozing aura, it caught their curiosity.

Son Goku asked for entrance into the palace and was seen by an elder of the Son clan, realizing that wild hair of Goku since his birth, it quickly enraged him. "You... worthless piece of crap! You were banished from our household a long time ago! What is a worthless scrap of excrement daring to do in the presence of the Jou-sama!?" Was what the elder advisor screamed into the face of Son Goku who didn't care much for the geezer. The Queen herself commanded the man to remain silent and asked the challengers name.

"Hello, Jou-sama, my name is Son Goku." This caught the attention of the Queen, as it sounded familiar to the legendary race. "I come from a lowly farm, just south of our location." He introduced himself, as the gasps and whispers of the crowd behind him echoed throughout the throne room. The Queen nodded towards her advisors, as a group of men struggled to carry the stand that held the staff on top of it, eventually placing it in front of Goku.

"You may now attempt to carry this staff, challenger." Yasaka told Goku, who nodded. He inspected the staff, tapping the staff, making a deep compact sound each time. Yasaka was sweating, she could've sworn she saw the staff budge each time he did. Was it actually going to happen?

Goku placed his hands on top of the staff, and felt it become extremely warm. It radiated ki into him, and made him feel rejuvenated. It was... talking to him?

Yes, it was, and it was telling Goku of his new purpose, but would he accept the burden?

...

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new Monkey King has been chosen." Yasaka announced to the crowd as it roared. Goku had been praised with cheers and chants of approval, raining down upon him as he had been lifting the staff with ease. Goku seemed to embrace the pouring approvals and raised his hand in triumph.

Yasaka quickly approached the young Saiya-jin, and noticed a strange scent, and his aura. "It is a pleasure to work with you, Son Goku-sama." Yasaka bowed to Goku, who flinched and apologized for his rudeness. "No no! The pleasure should be mine! Jou-sama!" Goku told Yasaka, who was charmed by this young man. "If it is your wish, you may call me Yasaka."

Goku seemed surprised by the sudden friendly attitude of the Queen, just a moment she had the spirit and charisma of royalty. But it didn't stop the grin from spreading around his face.

The two had retired to a meeting room to discuss.

"So, Goku-sama. Why did you make such a journey to Kyoto in the first place? Why become King?" Yasaka asked Goku, who let out a brief sound that indicated that he was thinking.

"I guess.. I felt like there was something more for me out in this world, and could you cut out the sama? I'm not that used to those titles, so I'd rather just be informal about it!" Goku lightheartedly told Yasaka, who smiled in agreement. "Well I guess Goku-san will do it. But I must ask. I've heard legends about it. That strength and that aura that oozes life... could it be? Are you a Saiya-jin?" Yasaka asked Goku in an almost child-like behavior.

Goku was never open about his heritage, but he told Yasaka. Yasaka gasped. "What a truly remarkable man you are! The last Saiya-jin! Mixed with the Son blood? Wow!" Yasaka kept on in amazement. Goku could only blush in pride. He was a farmer, he wasn't used to this type of attention, especially by a beautiful woman like her.

"It's such a relief! We avoided civil war by just a small margin!" Yasaka sighed in relief. "I hope this doesn't stress you too much, Goku-san. The transition from a farmer to a King is great in itself. But I'm sure you will get the hang of it quite easily. The staff chose you for a reason after all."

Goku nodded in agreement. "The Youkai Army is finally back in shape again. Years of constant threats of war has been aimed at us to destroy us. We were just about to crack until you came." Yasaka informed Goku, who absorbed the information with content.

"I was just thinking, won't the nation be bugged that a peasant became King just like that?" Goku asked Yasaka who nodded. "Not at all, it teaches humility and that actions speak more than the blood you were created from, you will become the hope for a better life in our nation, Goku-san."

Goku smiled and laughed, "Alright! Sounds good to me! Just don't expect much out of my formalities."

Suddenly, several woman came to surround Goku with measuring tapes and rulers. "We greatly apologize, Ou-sama, we are just taking measurements for your armor." The elderly woman told Goku who got over the initial ambush of metric units.

That was also when a photographer came in, briefly bowing. "Excuse me for my rudeness, but could I possibly take a photo of you two shaking hands?" And the two nodded. The women excused themselves out of the room.

The two largest factions in all of Kyoto had their own respective monarchs to rule over the affairs of a newly coming threat.

...

Son Goku had been taking a walk among the Kamogawa River near his respective palace, where he walked along the road that separated the serene waters and the seemingly endless sakura trees. He had been nagged to at least bring a guard but he insisted.

But midway through his walk, his Saiyan senses detected a nearby presence. A sniff of blood and leaves, and it was nearby...

Goku stayed alert as he heard the sound of bushes dancing wildly. He readied into a battle stance as his late-father Bardock had taught him, his eyes rapidly glancing at the forest, but all he heard was a faint thud. He investigated further and saw what seemed like a girl, around his age was lying on the ground.

"Hey! Are you okay!?" Goku shouted at her, quickly running to check on her. She had received bruises and cuts all over her along with a huge bloody spot on her arm. How long had she been like this!? Goku quickly placed his hand on her stomach, and blasted forth a huge wave of Ki throughout her circulatory system, purifying and rejuvenating her body in an instant. She quickly moaned out in ecstasy as this happened, but soon opened her eyes to reveal a golden tint that shined brightly, and it was toward Goku, but she soon fell into a slumber.

Goku sighed, all she needed was a long-deserved rest and she would be fine. Goku carried the girl back to the palace and asked for the nurses to take care of her. He soon retired to his room after a tiring day.

...

Kuroka immediately shot out of the bed on all fours, she glanced wildly around the white room only to see a nurse looking at her with a mixture of confusion and happiness. "We''re glad to see you recovered, ojou-san." The nurse happily told her, who kept her suspicion. "You're a lucky girl, ojou-san, if the King hadn't have found you unconscious among the Kamogawa River, you would've likely bled out." The nurse informed Kuroka, who quickly asked where they were.

"Why, we're in the Monkey Palace!" The nurse informed Kuroka, and suddenly saw a figure walk in. He was wearing some weird orange attire and was carrying some huge staff on his back, along with his wild hair, but... he had an overwhelming scent, and his aura stuck out like oil in water.

"Hey! You're awake! I'm so glad!" Goku told Kuroka, whose face was flushed. She could only look away shyly as Goku heartily laughed. "Well, I guess it's okay if you don't want to talk to me, but you can stay here as long as you want." Goku then excused himself from the room to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1.5  
** (  


A/N: Honestly I just wanted to make a lemon, will continue the story soon though.

(This is my first lemon) :D

Goku opened his eyes, wiping the crust off the edge of his eyes and stretching his stiff body. It had been the day after his initiation as the King of the Monkeys. Before he could think, he suddenly felt the touch of skin on his left arm. This alarmed Goku, immediately jumping out of bed to face the intruder. But it was no intruder, in fact no sound. Except the immediate "nya!". Goku's eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the sun and saw a lying Kuroka staring at Goku.

Her shoulders exposed and her thighs rather exposed, only the blanket protected Kuroka's maiden body from the King. She looked at him with curiosity and slowly crawled up to the shocked Goku, and no, he is not naked. Slowly pouncing onto Goku's chest, causing him to fall back onto the bed and laying on his chest, her buxom connecting with Goku, who could only look at Kuroka in shock.

"What's wrong my master?" Kuroka asked Goku in such a honest face, licking him on the cheek in such manner that she enjoyed. "Master? Do you not feel well? Oh! I know just what to do!" Kuroka slowly removed the blanket from the two's sandwiched bodies. Now Goku feeling the hard buds of pink skin on his chest, he could not help but notice a rather strange feeling within his lower body.

Kuroka giggled, as she herself felt the something bulging against her legs. She naughtily slid down Goku's body down to his lower regions, finally seeing the mountain that was attempting to pierce his briefs.

Goku finally realizing what was happening quickly stood up, holding Kuroka down onto the ground. She looked at Goku with the color of crimson in her cheeks and quickly shun her face from his. Then he realized what this looked like.

"What do ya think your doing Kuroka-chan?" Slowly lifting himself off the ground and a disappointed Kuroka looking at Goku frowning. The King looked at Kuroka, forgetting that she was nude, he quickly looked away. "You can't just sneak into peoples rooms and do weird stuff like licking a guys face, that's nasty."

Kuroka stood up, almost not registering what he said. And slowly realized the innocence of the King, grinning maliciously. "My master? I was just rejuvenating your body, did you not feel the weird tensions within your body?" Goku tilted his head.

Approaching the King's frame, Kuroka slowly laid her hands onto Goku's massive chest. Scaling his every measurement, the hardness of his muscles, the roughness of his skin. She felt a rosy feeling within her lower regions, her master's body far surpassed her expectations. Goku at this felt this weird feeling growing stronger within his lower regions, and his body jerking every time Kuroka. Was this really a rejuvenation technique?

Kuroka then looked up to see her master's face, his rather defined cheek bones and sharp jaws, his lips right there within her reach, who was she not to take her prize? She learned into her master's face, bridging her lips into his. A brief but taunting one, Kuroka pulled back, to see Goku's blushed face. Even he could understand the intimacy of what she just did.

"My first kiss, thank you my master." She whispered to herself. Her tongue screaming for more as saliva dripped from her tongue onto her breasts. She leaned in, this time more hungrily and aggressively. She intertwined her tongue into his, strongly pulling and sucking onto his tongue as they slowly fell back onto the bed. Kuroka then started to full her tongue become engulfed by Goku's hot mouth. Kuroka's eyes expanded in shock as Goku quickly overturned her, taking her on top and powerfully kissing her passionately. Kuroka's meters were exploding as of now, her private area glistening.

Kuroka began to quietly moan, passionately fighting Goku's tongue as the two talked to each other through the transfer of saliva. The two finally came up to breath for air as Kuroka smiled at her master, as Goku stared back in his innocent blush.

Raising her hands upto her breasts, she looked away from Goku's eyes. "Please, touch them."

Goku nodded, as he looked at the two mounds of flesh. Both were shaped in such a way that Goku's hands were meant to grab them. He noticed the girl's pink buds had been growing. He slowly reached for them, and cupped them in his hands. Supple, warm and firm.

"Hngh!" Kuroka moaned, as the slightly painful but blissful sensation caused her to moan instinctively, covering her mouth as Goku incidentally squeezed her breasts. Goku looked up to see Kuroka closing her eyes. "Oh, did that hurt you? Sor-

Kuroka immediately interrupted him. "No no! Please, I want you to, it's a uhm, important part of the process." Kuroka told Goku with a smile, who seemed unsure. "Please, go ahead and continue."

Goku resumed, moving both of her breasts and playing with her already sensitive nipples, urging the fighting Kuroka to moan even louder and more frequently than before. The king was without a doubt hypnotized by Kuroka's chest, he suddenly felt the urge to taste it. He took Kuroka's left breast and cupped his mouth onto Kuroka's breast.

"NYAAAA~!" Kuroka let out as she felt the warm mouth of Goku violate Kuroka's nipples, his tongue feeling and playing with the nipple as it grew harder. Kuroka's back started to arch as her body went wild with pleasure. "Master, please suck on them!"

And before Kuroka knew it, she felt her breasts painfully jerked harder into Goku's mouth, causing her to shriek in bliss, grabbing Goku's head and pulling it further into her chest as he continued his act. He began to squeeze the right nipple. Kuroka could feel her breasts beginning to lactate.

"Master, please enjoy my milk, enjoy it all pl-AHHHHHH!" Kuroka screamed in pure ecstasy as Goku began to forcefully extract her milk from her breasts, filling his mouth with milk. Goku now was feeling extreme discomfort in his manhood area, and proceeded to take off his briefs, revealing his large partner. Kuroka on instinct grabbed his rockhard dick and began stroking it, as Goku immediately let out a sound of pleasure as he felt his member enjoying a personal massage.

"Will you not enjoy the drink of my body, master?" Kuroka pleaded with Goku, as she quickly rotated her pussy to Goku's mouth, who began to massage Kuroka's member and eventually feasting on her pussy. Kuroka could only return the favor, and began to pleasantly suck on his penis. The two had moaned loudly, as the two virgins were on a magical journey together.

Goku felt his manhood jerk for a second and suddenly release a liquid into Kuroka's mouth, who gagged for a second. She then released his dick and smiled at Goku, revealing the sperm of Goku's manhood in her mouth, and proceeded to swallow it in satisfaction. Kuroka then nervously leaned towards her master's face, giving him another passionate kiss onto his lipsm this time more personal.

"Now, it is time for the best part." Kuroka smiled, lowering his large butt onto Goku's still hard cock. The sensation shocked Kuroka, as she almost screamed from the pain. Kuroka then pulled in for another kiss onto Goku's lips, and guided him ontop of her. "Please, enter your guy into me...it would make me most happy."

Goku nodded, and readied his dick into Kuroka's pussy, slowly nudging it forward and taking Kuroka's virginity, as she tried her best to not to scream from pain and happiness.

It was all the way in, and a sense of heavenly warmth filled Kuroka's stomach, immediately making her forget of the pain she just had endured. "Pull it in and out master, it feels most enjoyable." Kuroka told Goku, who began to enter Kuroka's ass and exit repeatedly, the tightness was almost too much for Goku as he felt his member reacting to vaginal juices of Kuroka harmonizing with his dick, wrapping his dick in a heavenly feeling that could only be continued through the constant ramming of Goku's dick into Kuroka's ass.

Kuroka began to moan rapidly, her feet going wild and her mind going numb with pleasure. Over and over, the King's manhood penetrated Kuroka, and soon she felt her orgasm coming. "NYAAA IM GOING TO CUM!"

Kuroka screamed, her body shaking as Goku began to mercilessly pound Kuroka's pussy, he roughly grabbed Kuroka's body and began to suck vigorously on Kuroka's nipple, as he climaxed into Kuroka's vagina. His white sticky fluid flowing out of Kuroka's overly satisfied gloryhole.


End file.
